gangstafandomcom-20200223-history
Chapter 28
Worick and Miles continue to combat the Hunter, Striker, whilst Delico sees the person he least expected to see on his search for his sister. Full Synopsis Worick fires multiple shots at Striker, who parries them away with his dual tonfa but inadvertently puts himself in the firing line as he sets off a trap that causes a shotgun to fire at him from above. Using Striker's distraction as a signal to strike, Worick continues firing and attempts to slash him with his knife but Striker flanks him from behind and prepares to smash him with his tonfa. Fortunately, Miles throws a smashed computer at Striker, momentarily stopping his movements, but as Miles prepares to shoot the Hunter, the latter strikes him down. Worick realises too late and is brutally kicked away by Striker, leaving him doubled over in pain. Striker then comes over, first apologising for bumping into him earlier on and then asking him where Daniel Monroe was. Worick mentally concludes that the Hunter came for another reason that he had first thought and then, as he reaches for his ankle, he tells the Hunter he wouldn't just reveal information so easily. At that, Miles grabs the knife and leaps at Striker but the Hunter effortlessly disarms Miles, catches the knife and floors him with a kick to the shoulder. As Striker prepares to stab Miles, Worick rushes at the former, eliciting the Hunter to stab Worick in the side of the torso instead however, in that same moment, Worick injects Striker with two autoinjectors of Downer. This incenses Striker and he removes the knife from Worick's side and throws him out of the window, much to Miles' horror. Nina wakes up in a cold sweat and rushes outside into the rain, as the image of Monroe's trashed office appears, before telling Dr. Theo that something had happened to Worick. Elsewhere, Heather shows Delico and Yang a shortcut to 9th District's East side. She then sees Erica instead of Delico causing her bad leg to hurt and Yang offers to help but she refuses being helped by a normal. Yang picks her up and carries her anyway, much to her chagrin, and the two lightly argue before Delico tells her that there was nothing wrong with being with normals and that Ergastulum probably wasn't as bad as she thought it was. Meanwhile Erica sits alone in a warehouse while Mikhail played with the remains of a Twilight corpse. Erica suddenly tells Mikhail that it was time to go much to his delight. Back with Delico and Yang, the stop off around Granny Joel's shop and they ask if Heather was familiar with the place. Suddenly Delico notices Erica leap across the buildings above them with shock painted on his face. Worick has a brief flashback where he remembers a man (that look very much like a younger Daniel Monroe) telling him that regardless of everything else, he could never be like a Twilight. As he holds his stab wound, he murmurs that it wasn't that he wanted to be the same. Characters : Category:Chapters Category:Volume 5